bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Heilig Pfeil
Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 7 is the primary Spirit Weapon formed and used by the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 18 Description A Quincy is able to form spirit weapons by gathering Reishi in the air.Bleach Official Character Book Souls; page 260 These arrows can be formed in various ways, either by collecting Reishi, absorbing Reiryoku from an opponent or gathering spirit energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 3 They are the Quincy equivalent of an average arrow, but if the arrows are shot continuously, they can eventually injure the wielders' hands.Bleach anime; Episode 14 However, the strength of the arrow can vary between users, as Quilge Opie's arrows are considered to be more powerful than those of Uryū Ishida,Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 9; while Yhwach's can create deep cavities in the ground''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 510, pages 7-8 and vaporize a foe as durable as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 12-13 Traditionalist Quincy utilize this method to create bows and arrows as their primary method of attack. By standard, the bow is known as a ,Bleach manga; Chapter 631, page 6 although the name of the bow can vary between users, as Uryū Ishida named his bows as KojakuBleach Official Character Book Souls; page 66 and Ginrei Kojaku.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 44 The more modern Quincy developed the ability to form a variety of weapons around 200 years ago,Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 6-7 but they can still fire Heilig Pfeil via these weapons of varying strength, dependent on the user. Quilge Opie forms two extensions from his military saber and can fire six arrows simultaneously,Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 11 Driscoll Berci forms gigantic arrows from his tekkō and throws them more like javelins,Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 13-14 and Yhwach can rapidly fire arrows directly from his fingertip more like simple blasts. Variations It is possible for Quincy to customize their Heilig Pfeil (and the bow that creates and fires them) into unique shapes to suit their own tastes, and even combine with the ability granted by drinking Yhwach's blood for enhancing their powers. Known variations are: * Driscoll Berci: a gigantic arrow thrown like javelins, created from his tekkō. * Robert Accutrone: an arrow shaped like a bullet, fired from a pistol.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, page 10 * Yhwach: a gigantic bow and arrow that he creates in midair above him, which is then shot down in front of him, becoming a broadsword that he can wield.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 12-16 * Candice Catnipp: an arrow carrying electrical charge, with a tip in the shape of a thunderbolt, fired from a lightning bolt-shaped bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, page 1 * Liltotto Lamperd: an arrow with a mouth as the arrowhead, fired from a bow shaped like a set of jaws with jagged teeth. * Meninas McAllon: an arrow with a heart-shaped arrowhead, fired from a bow shaped like a pair of arms branching out of it. * Giselle Gewelle: an arrow with a skull as the arrowhead, fired from a bow shaped like bones linked together. * PePe Waccabrada: an arrow with a wispy tip and feathered end, fired from a small but thick bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, page 15 * Lille Barro: an arrow shaped like a bullet, fired from a large, black customized rifle.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, page 10 Techniques References Navigation es:Heilig Pfeil Category:Techniques Category:Quincy Techniques